


Uncle Cory Visits Raven's Home

by fairycat



Category: Cory in the House, Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Gen, Humor, Shrek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairycat/pseuds/fairycat
Summary: Uncle Cory comes by to visit, and things get a little strange.
Kudos: 7





	Uncle Cory Visits Raven's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my friend who loves Cory in the House memes.

One Friday afternoon, Tess’s mom gave Tess and her neighbors a ride home from school. She quickly kicked the four children out of the car and drove away to go shopping.

“Ow, Mom! Watch it!” Tess objected as she stumbled over her best friend Nia and Nia’s twin brother Booker.

“Your mother seems a little more unstable than usual today,” said Levi.

“As long as we don’t have to deal with it, let’s not think about it,” said Booker. He rushed into the apartment building where they all lived, and the other three followed him.

“Do y’all wanna hang out in our apartment, then?” asked Tess. “With my mom out, the place almost smells normal!”

Booker and Levi looked at each other. “I don’t even wanna know,” Levi said.

“Thanks for the offer, Tess, but we should really head into _our_ place,” said Nia. “Our uncle’s visiting for the weekend, and we haven’t seen him since we were little.”

“What? No way! I’d love to meet him!” Tess pushed past Booker and burst into the Baxter-Carter-Grayson home. “Guess who’s in the house!”

The twin’s uncle entered the living room with a big smile on his face. “Uncle Cory, that’s who!” Then he noticed Tess. “You’re not my niece. . . . Are you?”

Nia, Booker, and Levi entered the apartment and stood beside Tess.

“Hi, Uncle Cory,” said Booker.

“There he is, little man! And Nia, sweetheart!” Cory ran forward to hug his nephew and niece. “Aw man, you two have grown so much!” He looked up at Levi. “And is that Chelsea’s son? You were still in diapers the last time I saw you!”

Tess barged forward. “Hi, Uncle Cory! I’m Tess. I’m Nia’s best friend, and I live with my mom across the hall.”

“Across the hall?”

Tess nodded.

“Oh, I’ve heard stories about your mother,” Cory said, his eyes wide.

“Well, that’s a big yikes,” said Levi. “Where are Mom and Auntie Rae?”

“On the roof, gardening,” said Cory.

“Both of them?” asked Nia.

“Yeah,” said Cory.

Nia, Booker, and Levi looked at one another, nodded, and ran out of the apartment and to the roof.

“Uh, are they okay?” asked Cory.

“They’re probably concerned cuz Ms. Baxter doesn’t like to garden,” Tess explained. “She probably gon’ trip over somethin’, or maybe Mrs. Grayson will drop somethin’.” She paused. “Let’s go watch!”

Cory and Tess caught up to Nia, Booker, and Levi at the top of the stairs. They only took a few steps when Booker froze.

_A drone rose over the edge of the roof and floated over to Aunt Chelsea’s garden. Mom, Aunt Chelsea, Booker, Nia, Levi, Uncle Cory, and Tess all looked up at the drone as it passed over their heads._

Booker blinked.

“Oh my god,” said Cory. “You’re psychic, too?!”

The kids all looked at one another.

“How did you know?” asked Nia.

“He had that exact same look on his face that Raven had whenever _she_ had a vision,” said Cory. “And I know it runs in the family. Our grandmother was psychic too, _and_ she could control it. I could never prank her!”

“Served you right, ya nasty,” Raven called from a lawn chair beside Chelsea’s garden.

“You’re not psychic too, are you, Nia?” asked Cory.

Nia looked away. “No.”

“Good,” said Cory. “I don’t think I can handle any more psychic relatives!”

Nia looked at her uncle and giggled.

“Wait, so Booker, what did you see?” asked Levi.

“I saw this . . . little drone thing,” said Booker, gesturing the size of it with his hands. “And it flew up here to the roof and over our heads.”

“Like . . . near us?” asked Raven.

“Why would a drone fly _up_ from the ground?” asked Levi. “I would think it would fly _down_ from higher in the sky.”

“Yo, did it look dangerous?” asked Tess.

Booker shrugged. “How should I know? Maybe it was one of those toy drones.”

“Uh-oh, was it carrying a water balloon?” Levi asked.

Booker winced, but laughed despite himself. “No, it wasn’t like that.”

“Let’s not worry about it, then,” said Nia. “Mom, are you gonna use any of Aunt Chelsea’s vegetables in dinner tonight?”

Chelsea looked up from her carrots. “Hey, I could cook—”

“NO!” Raven, Booker, Nia, and Levi exclaimed in unison.

“All right, you don’t have to shout.”

A drone rose over the edge of the roof and floated over to Chelsea’s garden. Raven, Chelsea, Booker, Nia, Levi, Cory, and Tess all looked up at the drone as it passed over their heads.

“That’s the drone from my vision!” Booker hissed.

“You know, Booker,” said Cory, “usually when Raven had visions, by the time what she saw actually happened, we had a clue about what it meant.”

“I can’t control my visions!” Booker protested.

The drone flew toward Cory until it hovered in front of his face. “Cory Baxter,” it said.

“Yo, it’s a talking drone!” Tess exclaimed.

“They don’t make talking drones,” Nia said. “They don’t, right?”

“That information is classified,” said the drone. “However, this particular drone merely has a radio on it. Technologically speaking, it’s not particularly advanced.”

“Who are you?” asked Cory. “Why am I even talking to a drone?”

“What, you don’t recognize my voice?” the drone teased. “You don’t remember The Stickman?”

“Who’s The Stickman?” Raven muttered to Chelsea.

“Maybe he’s a man made of sticks,” Chelsea suggested.

“I AM NOT A MAN MADE OF STICKS!” the drone yelled. “Ugh, come down off the roof. I don’t feel like climbing all those stairs.”

When the family (and Tess) found “The Stickman” outside their apartment building, Cory said, “I knew it. Well, at least he won’t harm us.”

The greasy-haired, sharp-dressed man who stood before them grinned. “Hello, Cory Baxter. It’s been a long time.”

Cory rolled his eyes. “Jason Stickler. What do you want with me?”

“You have information I want,” said Jason.

“If it’s about Meena, you need to step up your game,” said Cory. “I’d think a CIA agent would know how to stalk a literal public figure on social media.”

“You’re a CIA agent?” Booker exclaimed.

“Yep, just like my dear old dad,” said Jason. “But no, this isn’t about Meena Paroom. This is about Shrek.”

Cory gave Jason a blank stare. “What?”

“Don’t play dumb with me!” Jason shrieked, getting up in Cory’s face. “I know that ogre is planning something, and I know you know something about it!”

“Ogre?”

Chelsea leaned over to Raven and said, “I think this guy is a little . . .” She spun her finger in circles around her ear. Levi nodded in agreement.

“I AM NOT!” Jason grabbed Cory by the shoulders. “You will tell me what you know, Cory Baxter. You don’t want to find out what I could to do you.”

“I’m not scared of you,” said Cory. “Do your worst to me.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t target you directly. That wouldn’t hurt you nearly enough.” Jason pulled out a smartphone and showed Cory the screen. It was one of Nia’s social media profiles . . . and Nia was logged in.

“Hey! You logged into my account!” Nia exclaimed.

“No duh, kid,” said Jason. “Your niece is, what? Twelve? That’s a rough age. What she posts on social media . . . about herself, her brother, her friends, her classmates . . . can ruin her life, it’s amazing!”

“Aw, HECK NAW!” Raven and Tess flew forward at the same time. Tess punched Jason Stickler in the face, and Raven knocked him to the ground.

“Mom, Tess, stop!” Nia shrieked. She ran forward and tried to grab Tess. In the tussle, Jason’s smartphone fell to the ground. Cory stepped forward, picked it up, and logged out of Nia’s account.

“Well, that’s a relief!” Cory smiled at Booker.

Meanwhile, Nia was still trying to pull her mother and her best friend out of the fight with Jason Stickler. Eventually, she succeeded, leaving Jason surprisingly winded for a man in his late twenties who had just been tackled by two twelve-year-old girls and a woman in her early thirties.

“You . . . your family is absolutely feral, Cory Baxter!” Jason panted.

Raven grabbed Jason’s shirt collar. “Don’t you dare mess with my family ever again, ya nasty. Or Tess.”

“. . . Thanks?” Tess said.

“Yeah, I hope you learned not to mess with us,” Chelsea added.

Jason sighed. “I’ll admit this was a waste of time. I’ll find another way to the truth, Cory Baxter!” He took off down the sidewalk, his drone following behind him.

“You okay, Tess?” asked Levi.

“Yeah,” said Tess.

“What about you, Nia?” asked Booker.

“I might need to lie down inside, but I’m okay,” said Nia. “Let’s head inside.”

As they all went back inside the apartment building, Raven put her arm around her younger brother. “You handled that well, Cory. I don’t know if I could keep a straight face if someone was spewing that nonsense at me.”

“Oh, well, I knew exactly what he was talking about,” said Cory.

Raven pulled back. “Say what?”

Cory chuckled. “It’s a long story, but basically, he was asking about a friend I made a long time ago. I try to stay out of his absurdly exciting life these days. I got enough going on in my own life.”

“Will you tell us about your friend, Uncle Cory?” asked Booker.

“I will tell you plenty of stories this weekend,” said Cory. “I can tell you about my old friends Newt Livingston III and Meena Paroom, or what Sophie Martinez was like when she was your age, or the time I met Dwayne Johnson, or—”

“YOU MET DWAYNE JOHNSON?!” the children yelled.

“Okay, I guess that’s the story we start with,” Cory said with a chuckle.

“And after that, will you tell us about Meena?” Nia asked. “She’s probably my favorite human rights activist ever!”

“Sure.”

With that, the Baxters, Baxter-Carters, Graysons, and Tess entered the Baxter-Carter-Grayson apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Meena Paroom grows up to be an activist, perhaps a human rights activist, and you cannot take this headcanon away from me.


End file.
